(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device adapted to position interface cards in a quick and convenient manner.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Personal computers are generally equipped with slots for possible expansion of the accessories thereof. Functional parts or circuit boards are generally designed to be in the form of cards, such as expansion cards and interface cards, so that they can be coupled to the computer in a very convenient way.
In conventional personal computers, the design of expandable and replaceable cards is to utilize a metal interface card seat. One side of the card seat supports a circuit board to allow insertion of a card. The other side of the card seat may be provided with a terminal so that the card seat may be secured to an interface card case of the computer housing by using screws passing through side holes. In this way, computer accessories may be expandable and coupled to peripheral equipment of the computer main frame. The way to do this is to secure each interface card seat using screws. It is not possible to mount all the interface card seats at one time. Besides, the interface card case cannot be arranged at a corner of one side of the computer housing since this will hinder the use of screwdrivers.